


A Good Meal

by Imasuky



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: F/F, Help I'm Trapped in a Tag Factory, Lesbian Vore, Light Vore, Macro/Micro, Vore, consensual vore, sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Aigis has a good meal with her friends.
Kudos: 7





	A Good Meal

Aigis sat down at the table, ready for her meal. No one else was joining her for this meal. It occurred to her that it was slightly odd that she was eating alone. The others always seemed to think it was best to share their meals with friends.

Looking down at her plate, Aigis found that her meal consisted only of three items: a piece of sushi, across which Yukari lying while smiling up at her, a spring roll, within which Fuuka was neatly tucked, her head sticking out as the rest of her was surrounded by thinly cut vegetables, and, finally, Mitsuru sitting, simple and alone. She seemed to be intended to be sashimi-style, if the tray of soy sauce next to her was any indication.

Each girl gazed up at Aigis, waiting to be eaten.

“Since you have all gone to the effort to prepare yourselves, it would be poor etiquette to reject this meal,” Aigis mused aloud.

Picking Fuuka up first, the mechanical woman carefully put the roll into her mouth in such a way that Fuka was well past her teeth. She bit through the roll, and chewed carefully to avoid biting her friend as she broke down the vegetables. They were crisp and fresh, and as she chewed them, Aigis rolled Fuuka around on her tongue. She could taste Fuuka a bit, finding slightly salty, and seasoned - a pleasing compliment to the vegetables.

With a gulp, she felt the girl go down her throat, and plop into her belly.

Next was Yukari.

Aigis picked up the rice, and as she had seen the girl herself do on previous occasions, put the entire mound into her mouth. Once more Aigis chewed with deliberation, although this time, she very lightly, very cautiously let her teeth come down on Yukari. Not hard enough to hurt her, but with enough pressure that she could feel the give of her tits and ass. There was pleasant springiness to Yukari’s body, and it made it all the more pleasant to gulp her down.

The last was Mitsuru.

Taking her chopsticks, Aigis gently picked the girl up, and dipped her into the shallow serving of soy sauce. Mitsuru let out a small gasp at the cool feeling of it. Aigis then dipped her butt and legs into the wasabi, and the tiny young woman let out another gasp.

Bringing her to her mouth, Aigis took Mitsuru feet-first, the heat of the wasabi hitting first as she felt the girl’s feet rubbing against her tongue. As Mitsuru’s butt passed Aigis's lips, she could taste the soy sauce and Mitusru’s own flavor mingle into a pleasingly subtle, intriguing sensation to the tongue. There was elegance and yet a full body to the flavor; Mitsuru was quite a delicacy.

With one more tiny motion, the heiress was fully in Aigis's mouth. Just like with Yukari, she softly chewed, not wanting to hurt her friend, but enjoying the feel of her tender flesh slightly giving to each prod and pressure. And now that she had tasted the others, Aigis was more aware of the taste of the woman’s arousal, salty and sweet: an enchanting accessory to any good sushi, and a delight with one as rich as Mitsuru. They had all been excited by the consumption by Aigis, and it had only made each maiden morsel all the better.

With a final gulp, Mitsuru joined the others in Aigis’s belly. Patting her hand over her stomach, she felt a sense of fullness and satisfaction that she had never known before, a contentment beyond simple programming...

\- - - - -

There was a soft beeping as Aigis was awakened from sleep. Her eyes opened to her room, and she deactivated her alarm function.

“A most peculiar dream. I wonder if perhaps I have some urges that I have been suppressing,” she mused.


End file.
